


We All Roll Along

by CodyCarsonIsMyMom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Double Penetration, Feminization, Fisting, M/M, Rimming, Top!Harry, Top!Niall, When did I become this person, before joining this fandom I couldn't even think about writing something like this, bit of subspace, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyCarsonIsMyMom/pseuds/CodyCarsonIsMyMom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets fucked by Liam's friends Harry and Niall with some back story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Roll Along

Louis was Liam's little brother therefore to the boys he was _off limits_. But it was hard when he pranced around in high waisted shorts that just barely covered his bum, legs smooth and perfectly tanned on display with a curve hugging v-neck shirts. Or he would take one of their sweaters to curl up in when joining in on their movie nights. Louis was adopted at age 5, previously raised as a girl, the habit never dropped and Louis was comfortable so why change him. Louis was now the mere age of 16, and the high school boys wouldn't leave him alone and some of the girls could be ruthless. But not matter innocence shun through, turning the other cheek but continued to not give the boys a time of day. Innocent but not stupid, Louis refused to be used as a quick fuck.

Zayn would subconsciously caress Louis soft skin when they would cuddle, it was lazy cuddling really, Zayn would leave one hand rested on the soft curve of Louis waist, while his other arm was acting as a pillow for Louis. He would scroll through twitter or reply to text messages while Louis scrolled through tumblr, every now and again shaking with laughter and showing the post to Zayn. And maybe sometimes Louis would fall asleep and Zayn would press a gentle kiss to his forehead. It was something Liam smiled at when he saw it, a best friends/band mate of his getting along so smoothly with his brother. But other times Zayn would slip free and draw Louis who looked like an angel while asleep.

Hanging out with Niall was the total opposite, full of adventure, and a lot of laughter. Outside a venue Niall had begun to teach Louis how to skate. Louis might steal one of Niall's many snapbacks to keep his fringe in place. Louis was a determined person no amount of scrapes on his body would stop him from getting back up and on the board once again. He would only give when Liam came and scolded him for taking to much in one day, telling Niall to clean the scrapes on Louis small body. Maybe just maybe Niall got daring as he patched Louis up planting a few kisses nearing his inner thighs. Louis would giggle and roll his eyes at the Irish lads antics, fully aware that the blond would get scolded to death is Liam found out about it. But sometimes Niall would end up full on planting little kisses on Louis inner thighs making him squirm and let out little moans, but that stayed between them. 

Harry was different, they would act childish, forget about everything, like they had been friends for a lifetime. Louis would go with him on the rare occasion Harry went shopping, and he might steal Harry's Shirts that fell perfectly over his shoulder, putting his jutting collar bones in display. Sometimes he would make Harry carry him after a long day of shopping claiming to be too tired, of course pictures and videos of it got out. They had been dubbed as the main 'ship' in their bands fandom as 'Larry'. Sometimes Harry would take advantage of the ship and get Louis to agree to little kisses. Louis would sometimes go on twitter and giggle about it, and wonder why he has so many followers asking about the boys. Therefore why his bio was "I'm just related to Liam what do you guys want from me?"

Liam watched his band and his family carefully with different levels of protectiveness. He tried to shield Louis from the public eye as much as possible knowing the vulgar things they say. He would hold Louis small hand, pulling him as fast as possible away from the harsh words and grubby hands. He remembers the first time Louis was exposed to the boys world, so many people tried to touch him inappropriately even at the age of 14. The 'fans' were rude sending him threats on twitter, Louis was beat up over it for months, anxiety causing him to drop a bit of weight. He still remembers the night Louis crawled into bed with him, tears falling from his beautiful blue eyes. "Why do they hate me?" He sobbed, crumpling into Liam's arms. He cried about tweets he was receiving and what he was getting in his tumblr inbox, yes tree was good but the bad was ruthless. Once the small boy had cried himself out he fell asleep, a few sniffles here and there, Liam pressed a solid kiss against Louis forehead, wiping a stray tear from his cheek as he got his own phone composing his first set of grammatically correct tweets of how he was upset with how the fans were treating Louis. They were astonished at the almost perfect grammar, the boys tweeting out a defense for Louis moments later, snarky people were reported before he got off with one more horrid grammar tweet as a goodnight.

Louis stayed quiet after losing his virginity, he had lost it to a slightly drunk, handsy Niall and Harry. He was embarrassed him first time was in fact a three way.

It was Harry's 19 birthday, it was being celebrated in California, the weather rather nice so Louis decided on a black dress he had yet to wear. The dress was strapless, hugging around what would be His but but light and flowing at the bottom, shorter in the front the back. It was a tad long so Louis had no choice but to wear the heels. He may have pouted a little realizing in heels he still fell shorter than all the boys. Harry's eyes would drift over Louis body every now and again, confidence building with drinks, along with jealousy as Niall already had his hands on the sinful curves. Harry felt a little bad for not paying attention to the dancers the crew bought for the night but Niall was pressed against Louis and not him and more importantly Liam wasn't around. He wasn't a drinker but he still let Louis throw Harry the party because well he threw the other boys a party. 

Harry flinched when arms wrapped around him, he was trying to look interested in the conversation with a girl who was trying so hard to get him in bed, showing off so much cleavage, hinting at no panties and what not. "How you liking the party birthday boy?" Louis breath was minty fresh as Harry turned to give Louis his attention. He was now wringing his fingers nervously, nails perfectly manicured and a couple of silver rings standing out against the black. "It's great, babe." He let slip, pressing a quick kiss 'accidentally' getting the corner of Louis soft lips that had been stained red. "Okay I'm going to step out and call. You need anything you know where to find me." And he disappeared with a quick kiss and the cheek and a turn and click of a heel.

The girl was irritated that Louis had stolen 'her thunder' and soon found someone else. Harry got a couple more drinks before a half hour passed and he found Louis once again, a blush deep on his cheeks and a love bite forming on the junction where his neck and shoulders met. Harry's large hands rested on the gentle curve of his shoulders "What happened to you?" Harry's hot breath hit the shell of Louis ear causing him to shiver. "Niall got a little handsy." His tone was sheepish and there was a slight stench of alcohol on his breath but it didn't stop Harry from nipping at Louis ear "Where is he now?" His mouth didn't stop, the stench of alcohol hitting Louis nose "B-bathroom." He huffed out as Niall emerged from there. Their eyes met in silent agreement, Niall making his way over pressing against the front of Louis, trapping the small body between theirs, sucking on opposite sides of Louis neck. Louis fell pliant to their actions, Niall calloused hands sliding up his dress, getting ahold off the mouth that tasted oh so sweet. Harry's large hands groped Louis plump arse "How about we take you upstairs and show you how beautiful you are." Harry's voice low and huskier that usual and hell Louis legs went to jelly. 

They made quick work of finding an empty room and bent Louis over the foot board of the bed, Harry climbed in front of the now lust driven boy, attaching their lips, hands fumbling with the zipper of Louis dress so Niall could pull it off in one quick motion. Louis legs on full display legs looking long and thin thanks to the heels, muscles tightening rhythmically. They were met with lacy little panties, Niall's breath hitched and Harry moaned as it jiggled with a slap. Louis let out a moan moving his hips to ask for another which was gladly given, Niall soon kneeled pulling the panties just under the swell of Louis bum, fingers mapping out the soft exposed skin as Louis fingers worked at Harry's pants. "Fuck." Louis muttered as the large hard cock sprung free, none the less wrapping his small hand around the base as he felt Niall's warm tongue slid over his hole, Harry's hands holding his cheeks apart. He was hesitant, pumping the cock in his hand a few times, deeming to useless sucking in a sharp breath as Niall nibbled on the rim of his hole.

Louis looked up, making eye contact with Harry as he took the tip in his soft, warm, wet mouth. His fingers tangled in Louis feathery hair, letting out a moan feeling Louis own moan vibrate trough his cock. Niall hand his hand in his pants, cock fisted in his calloused hand as he worked his tongue in Louis tight hole, sliding a finger in making the muscles tighten triggering a moan to rip through Louis who was muffled by Harry who was now fucking his pretty little mouth. Niall pulled back smirking as the hole clenched around air, he rubbed his hands over the expanse of Louis arse once more "Come Harry if we're going to do thing your hands are bigger." Louis whined losing all contact at once, left with a single slap on his bum. He heard shuffling of clothing being lost and a drawers open and clothes before Niall was i front of him, milky white skin on full display and Harry's large hands on his arse once more. Louis wrapped his lips around Niall's cock as a loud pop of a cap opening sounded through the room, Harry coated his hand with a generous amount of lube before running his ringers over Louis hole causing a groan to leave the small boy which in turn caused Niall to fist his fingers in Louis once perfect hair. Harry easily slipped three fingers in the stretched hole, trusting them in slowly, just barely brushing against his prostate before pulling out enough to work in a fourth digit. Louis moaned and gagged on Niall's cock as the blond started to fuck his mouth, neither of them paying attention to Louis red, aching, cock that started leaking precum.

Harry rubbed small circles into Louis hips as he spread his fingers in a scissoring motion, pulling out long enough to tuck his thumb into his hand and slowly plunge back in. Louis pulled his mouth off Niall letting out a loud moan mixed with pain and pleasure at the burn of the stretch. A tear fell down his cheek as he was left to adjust, after a moment Harry pumped his fist slowly and Louis fell pliant once again letting out a breathy cry _no going back now_. He pumped Niall's cock in his small hand until Harry deemed him open enough. Louis was pulled up to Niall's lap, hole clenching the now empty feeling as Harry pulled his heels off followed by his panties. Louis legs were folded back, his torso held tights to Niall's while Harry made quick work of spreading a more than necessary amount of lube. It was still a tight fit sliding into Louis petite body, Niall attached his lips to Louis neck as Harry claimed his lips makeup now a little smeared but still beautiful.

Louis had fingered himself before, of course he did, he thought about how someone else's would feel in him, it was heavenly he could now say. Same for being eaten out. But he jumped over first time one person to fisting and double penetration and he could feel _everything_. The size difference between Harry and Niall's cocks, Niall a little thicker and Harry longer. Louis raked his nails down Harry's back as both boys hit his prostate dead on with every thrust, crying out and cumming untouched, not stopping the boys from continuing. Niall's skilled fingers if finding their way to Louis nipples rolling the nubs under his rough fingers, quickly growing painfully sensitive, not helping that Harry was now supporting him so the thrusts became rougher and faster, he attached his lips to the expanse of Harry's neck, sucking a love bite into the pale skin. It wasn't long until Louis came for a second time within an hour, his hole becoming painfully sensitive, tears falling from his eyes as he willed the pain away, little "Uhs" falling from his lips as everything seemed to turn soft and gentle like he was on a cloud. 

Harry first took notice to Louis state smirking in a small victory, as he and Niall started to kiss opposite sides of Louis neck. The rhythmic squeeze of Louis hole pushing bother boys over, filling the small boy up with enough cum to start dripping out of the abused hole that Niall was positive wouldn't close until it bruised over by morning. He went off to get a wet cloth to clean Louis up as Harry attempted to bring him back down. Soft kisses and caresses bringing some of Louis attention. "Louis, babe. Come back to us you're safe." Once he was cleaned up and Niall was back they were able to bring him back down, they shared gentle kissed before settling down to get some sleep. Louis was squished between both of them once again, but now as a guard. He awoke in the morning to Liam yelling. He stood over the foot of the bed, glaring at his band mates, refusing to make eye contact with his little brother. Liam all but had their heads on a platter that day, only apologizing to Louis once the boy broke down in tears fumbling out apologies and promises to never leave his sight.

Things were tense for months, Liam stopped bringing Louis to the studio with him, and only spoke to Harry and Niall when he had to. Zayn was out of the loop until he got it out of Niall a week later. Louis was beating himself up over it, he wanted his brother to stop looking at him in disbelief, he even started wearing more conservative clothes. Even as far as buys boys clothes until Liam scooped him up in his arms telling him to stop. He may have broken down and cried again and Liam may have shed a few tears but that was between them. By time fall rolled by again things got back into the old swing of things but maybe Louis stole Harry's sweaters more often and laid on Niall more. What mattered was Niall and Harry's heads weren't on a mantel above Liam's fireplace.

**Author's Note:**

> Andyglassismymom.tumblr.com


End file.
